AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft
AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft is a fully featured development environment for creating and developing World of Warcraft AddOns. It features a professional Lua editor with full code-completion and other modern facilities, integrated with a visual WoW UI designer, SVN repository support, project based AddOn file management and deployment, and much more. To get started follow the steps below, and feel free to visit the following pages for more information and help. Support: Issue Tracker and Forums Twitter: @AddonStudio2010. Documentation: Getting Started. History: Release History. WoW API: UI Customization. Donations: PayPal AddOn Studio 2010 What you need: * *AddOn Studio 2010: FallenWorlds.org - AsWoW 3.0.40422.0 - 4/22/2014 http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_9AXU8/aswow-3.0.40422.0.7z 7z (Change History) Optional: * * Beta: *AddOn Studio 2010: FallenWorlds.org - AsWoW 3.0.41221.0 - 4/22/2014 http://fallenworlds.org/_as/_9AXU8/aswow-3.0.41221.0.7z 7z (Change History) Getting Started Installation: *Download and install the Visual Studio Shell *Download AddOn Studio 2010 *Copy the folder 'aswow' in the zip file to any location you like, such as 'c:\Program Files' or 'd:\apps' *Run the WowAddonStudio.exe, or create a short-cut and run that instead. Basic usage: *Create a new Project *Add existing files or create new ones *Deploy to WoW by clicking build *Run WoW to use your AddOn... Support: *Issue Tracker and Forums and Release History *Getting Started Documentation *'If you are having trouble, try running the reset.cmd in the install folder.' Updating: *Rename or delete the installed 'aswow' folder. *Follow the Installation steps above, skipping the Visual Studio Shell portion. Product History AddOn Studio 2010 for World of Warcraft is a continuation of the original AddOn Studio line, AddOn Studio for World of Warcraft, and has been brought back to life using Visual Studio 2010. The original concept has promise and a lot of potential, and possibly not only just for WoW itself. Original Introduction - 2007 For a big chunk of the gaming population, AddOns are mysterious things you download and hope will run. But for many talented people, they're an opportunity to help the community and make things easier for the rest of us. So what does this mean exactly? The project team has converted the AddOn writing process from text and code to drag and drop. You get the look and feel of common programs like Visual Basic but with the command structure of WoW. By having the process be graphic, you just pick and choose what you want from the list. Specifically, AddOn Studio will provide an interface that allows AddOn creators to build in familiar surroundings. You'll also have the ability to auto-generate items like the table of contents or Lua events. Error checking for FrameXML and Lua parsing also helps to speed the AddOn process up. Likewise, they have included Ace2 templates so you can still tap into one of the most commonly used AddOn libraries and updater systems. Long-term, this should open up AddOn creation to those that enjoy dabbling with programing, but don't have the time or skill to build them without a bit more structure. And that can only be a good thing. Today's Reality Concepts of game and AddOn development, especially for WoW, are far more understood and by a much larger audience now, and the original promotional ideas for this tool no longer hold. Some concepts like pure drag-and-drop development for the masses historically have never really useful in practice. What this product really was, and is, is a general IDE for WoW AddOn development using a free Visual Studio back-end (much like the free Express versions of Visual Studio C# and Web), with additional support for graphical frame development via a fairly extensive set of modules in the IDE. There are quite a few bells and whistles too, including attempts at supporting nearly every VS integration feature there was (which would be rare for a game production tool of any kind), all of which together threatened to make WoW Add-On development tools a real first class citizen in a world where that almost never happens. What's Changed - Support for the installer was dropped. Installers, especially for a VS shell product are non-trivial and in this case probably required more traditional packaging and release QA than they had purview for. This was one of the biggest headaches faced with 1.0 and 2.0 versions, which was a huge time sink and has a history of leaving most first time users stranded at some point. Instead a great deal of work, in this version, was put into making this a portable install style product, where you just drop the files and run it. For anyone who knows about products involving COM and Windows applications, this is non-trivial as well, but is done at start up time with more intimate knowledge of whats actually missing. And because this is based on the ISO shell there's far less to do and a much greater chance for a successful experience. - Web Project - Support was added in this rendition of AddOn Studio for basic Web Project support for existing web sites. This translates to allowing a multi-project environment where you can potentially edit your AddOn website or satellite sites relating to your development or support in the same IDE that you are editing your AddOns, which for some should enhance productivity greatly. This includes support for the automatic Web Project mini-webhost, so you can run the changes locally before deploying. You wont be allowed to "create new sites" via the templates because the retail templates are for C# and VB projects which aren't supported, obviously. But this is really a non-issue since you can use any arbitrary existing folder, ftp, http address as an existing site. This feature also allows folders, like from the WoW ToolKits, to be added as a project on demand, and browsed inside the project explorer. And starting with AsWoW 2010, allows both modern Lua editing and viewing as well as FrameXML .xml files to be viewed arbitrariliy in a designer window letting you see what they look like right there. What Works This is a short list that expressly or implicitly covers major historic issues that, starting with AddOn Studio 2010, have been handled with better support, direct fixes, and/or new and updated infrastructure. Updated Support: *Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria - Allows everything from 50400 version support, to playing well with WoW Mists and Cataclysm and earlier game content files, and Blizzard interface 'toolkits'. This cross support should help some who are still migrating using old data sets or localization toolkit files. Fixes include allowing the proper handling of file lock contention and coherency between WoW itself and AddOn Studio, and allowing both to now harmlessly and peacefully run side-by-side no matter which you start first. Also works with incomplete data sets, via the new WoW patch and content update processes. *SCC Integration for SVN - the new product includes an optional, integrated, and functional version of AnkhSVN, with full support for all context menus. There is guaranteed support for sites like the Curse sponsored WowAce and Curse Forge. Plays nicely with TortoiseSVN where you can use both of these at the same time and at will. If there is interest in using TFS or others like VisualSVN, GIT, Mecurial, etc... please let me know. *Windows Vista, Windows 7, and Windows 8 - using newer set of tools and compilers, support was updated for a much smoother experience on those OSes, and for both the 64-bit and 32-bit versions, and should still be backward compatible as far back as Visual Studio 2010 support goes. I believe this is the way back to Windows XP sp3 and above, but not of course back as far as Windows 2000, NT 4.0, or Windows 95. Windows Vista requires Vista SP1. *In-AddOn Web Editors - Full support is now included for enhanced editing of web type files in your AddOn directly, allowing the full VS functionality to exist in the AddOn projects. This includes the modern style Design/Code HTML editor, which is similar to Dream Weaver design/code style editing. This makes XML, CSS, and HTML files "first class citizens" in Visual Studio world for your AddOn. Contact celess22@gmail.com See also * AddOn Studio 2010 Documentation - getting started, more details for installation and setup * AddOn Studio 2010 History - effectively release history with changes and notes * AddOn Studio 2010 Demo * AddOn Studio - AddOn Studio 'line' of tools, major version release history * WoWBench - WoWBench WoW Lua run-time simulation, including events, frames * Viewing Blizzard's interface code External links ;Product ;Support ;News Category:Development Help AddOns Category:AddOn Studio 2010 Category:Hosted AddOn Tools